


Memory

by magicianparrish



Series: Garrison Days [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, friendships, some bonding between keith and adam, ugly christmas sweaters are involved somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: “What did you do?” he finally asked his boyfriend.Takashi held up a finger and was just about to pivot out of the room before he stopped himself. “Don’t be mad.”“Hard to be mad when I don’t know all the facts,” he retorted.“Promise me,” Takashi insisted.“I can’t do that. Bring in whatever it is,” he said, waving his hand.Takashi just nodded and practically pranced out of the room. He heard his boyfriend rustling around and muttering to himself.“C’here, that’s it,” he heard Takashi say.That got Adam’s attention.  In his arms was a tiny kitten!____________________________________________________________________________________________________________Or Adam and Shiro get two kittens. Shenanigans ensue, with the rest of the Voltron gang too.





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for the adashi universe I have created. This has been stuck in my head for weeks and I finally got around to banging this fic out. I have touched on their little kitties in a previous fic in this collection but decided to expand on it. I tried to go light on the angst, and more for the fluff for you all. And tried to rope in all the paladins (human anyway) into it. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it! (And yes, the title is from the song from Cats the musical). This was not beta'd or edited.

Adam was sitting at the dining room table when he heard the door to the apartment open. He was in the middle of typing up a lesson plan for next week, slowly agonizing over the standards he needed to incorporate to the lesson plan. Adam loved teaching with all his heart, really, he did. But, God, did he hate making lesson plans. 

The door shut, and he heard the shuffling of keys being placed on the keyholder they had at the front door, and shoes being shucked off feet. 

“Adam! Don’t be mad,” Takashi greeted. 

Adam did not bother to get up from his place, but he did raise an eyebrow when Takashi came around the corner. He had the begging face he wore when he knew he did something he should have done. Adam let the silence hang for a long moment, taking the chance to control the atmosphere and take a generous sip of his  _ chai _ , before putting back on the little white floral saucer. He crossed his legs and leaned back against his chair. 

“What did you do?” he finally asked his boyfriend. 

Takashi held up a finger and was just about to pivot out of the room before he stopped himself. “Don’t be mad.” 

“Hard to be mad when I don’t know all the facts,” he retorted. 

“Promise me,” Takashi insisted. 

“I can’t do that. Bring in whatever it is,” he said, waving his hand. 

Takashi just nodded and practically pranced out of the room. Adam was curious to see what it was Takashi brought home this time around. He was in the habit of buying and collecting all kinds of knickknacks that Adam thought cluttered the house but kept anyway. He heard his boyfriend rustling around and muttering to himself. 

“C’here, that’s it,” he heard Takashi say. 

That got Adam’s attention. He leaned out of his chair to try and get a look at his boyfriend, but all he saw was his back as he leaned down to grab whatever it was he got. Then he turned around to start walking into the dining room. In his arms was a tiny kitten! 

Adam felt surprised run through him at the sight of it. He dropped his pen onto the table. Takashi was cooing over the little calico kitten in his arms. 

“You got a kitten?” Adam asked.

The purring of the kitten seemed to echo in the little apartment they had. Takashi looked up with a small smile on his face. His gray eyes lighting up in delight. 

“You said you wouldn’t get mad!” he defended. 

Adam shook his head. “I said no such thing! How did you even obtain it?” 

“It’s a she,” Takashi responded, and finally let the kitten out onto the table. “And I got her at the pet store.” 

Adam watched as the tiny calico walked across the table, to explore everything. She came over to Adam’s computer and notes he had and sniffed them. Finally, she seemed to notice Adam for the first time, and let out a tiny mew, and Adam felt his heart already melting. He was always a sucker for cute animals. 

“Aw, look, she likes you!” 

He held out his hand for the kitten to sniff at. She did before nudging her little head into the palm of his hand. Her fur was soft to the touch, and her purring was even louder now. Adam picked her up to hold in his arms. 

He let out a sigh and looked up at his boyfriend who had taken a photo of the two of them. Adam glared from across the table. 

“You know how I hate surprise photos,” he grumbled. 

Takashi was smiling at the tablet in his hands. “I know, but look how cute this photo is!” 

He then turned the tablet around to show Adam the photo. Adam leaned in to see it better, adjusting his glasses with his free hand. He scrunched his face up. 

“My hair is a mess,” he commented. 

“No offense, but it’s always a little messy.” 

Adam scoffed and then ran his free hand through his hair to try and tame it. He took a portion of it and tried glance at it. “I need a haircut soon. It is getting too long.” 

Takashi leaned his elbow on the table and rested his cheek in his palm. He was still smiling at him. “I think you’d look good with long hair.” 

Adam scoffed again and rolled his eyes. “The long hair belongs to Hakim. I still tell him he looks ridiculous with it, but what do I know?” 

His twin brother, Hakim, always kept his hair long. Claimed it got the ladies to notice him, not that Adam would know anything about that. Sometimes Fatima would braid his hair and become her guinea pig. Hakim always claimed to hate it, but he always let their youngest sister do it anyway. Adam thinks it earns brownie points with his girlfriend Roshni. 

Adam put the kitten back onto the table, and she practically jumped back into Takashi’s arms.

“What did you name her?” he wondered. 

“Kiku,” he responded. 

“What does that mean?” 

Takashi was petting her back, and she was arching into the touch with ease. Adam could see how much he already loved her. 

“Chrysanthemum in Japanese. She’s a Japanese bobtail, hence her little stub right here,” he said tickling her little tail. She whipped around and swatted at his hand, which made Takashi laugh. 

“Those flowers have special meaning at home, and these little bobtails are known for their luck! Hopefully, she’ll have plenty to spare.” 

Adam let out a sigh and rested his own cheek in his hand. “You do know how much work goes into taking care of a pet, correct?” 

Takashi waved Adam’s worries off. “Of course! I had one of these beauties growing up with my grandparents. It was getting a little lonely anyway here.” 

“What?” Adam exclaimed, “I am great company.”

Takashi laughed loudly. “Of course you are,  _ Ahda _ .” 

Adam felt a surge of love go through his body, making his toes curl. He only called Adam that when they were alone. It was his way of having a term of endearment, and it was a secret name that only they knew about. 

“But,” Takashi continued, “we could use a new body to liven up the atmosphere.” 

Adam stared at his boyfriend for a long while before letting a small sigh escape his lips with a smile coming after it. 

“Oh, how could I be mad about you bringing home such a cute kitten anyway,  _ jaanaana _ .”

Takashi beamed, showing off his perfect teeth. “Exactly! Not like I brought home a child, right?” 

“Takashi, if you ever brought home a child, I would be beside myself.”   

“With what emotion?” 

“I do not know. And I would not like to find out.” 

 

* * *

A few months later, Adam came in the door to their apartment with a cardboard box with holes cut in it. It was a Saturday, where he thankfully did not have a lot to do that weekend. No homework to be graded, and bless, no exams. He had graded all his weekly Friday quizzes he gave out yesterday in one go.

Once a month, he went down to the local shelter to help volunteer there with adoption events. Adam volunteered a couple places around the community because he felt it right to contribute and give back. Though he was a teacher, which can be considered a rightful contribution to the community and society, he was a teacher at a military academy on a military base. It did not feel the same, as compared to if he taught at one of the many local public schools. When he did not volunteer at the animal shelter, he did so at the community center where he helped teach kids about science and how cool it could be. Not as a representative of the Garrison, but as someone who advocated for science. He did it alone, without Takashi, but he did not mind having some personal time for himself. 

The adoption event today had been pretty uneventful. Not to say that many people didn’t come, there were a lot of families that came with their kids. But not a lot of the dogs and cats had been adopted into new families.     

One of the other volunteers, Maria, had actually pawned off a cat to Adam earlier in the day. Apparently, the cat was a little skittish around so many people but had taken a keen interest in Adam. He had taken the kitten with ease, and as the day progressed slowly fell in love with her. Her fur was soft to the touch, reminding Adam of silk. Her fur was the color of slate, reminding Adam of the sky on a cloudy day. Her eyes were the most stunning feature about her though; a vibrant blue that encapsulated Adam’s attention immediately. 

He had quickly realized she was a Turkish Angora, though her gray coloring had thrown him off. Plenty of people in his hometown in Afghanistan had owned these Angoras, but all he had ever seen was them in white. 

As a joke, he had taken a selfie with the little Angora and sent it to Takashi. 

 

**To: Takashi [14:34]**

_ The shelter was doing an auction for a free cat, and guess who won?!   _

 

**From: Takashi [14:40]**

_ You’re full of shit. _

 

**To: Takashi [14:44]** ****

_ Don’t you think Kiku deserves a friend?  _

**From: Takashi [14:45]**

_ ….Do you have heatstroke?  _

 

**To: Takashi [14:45]**

_ No.  _

 

**From: Takashi [14:46]**

_ ….are you drunk?  _

 

**To: Takashi [14:47]**

_ Very funny. Also no.  _

 

**From: Takashi [14:48]**

_ So you’re serious? _

 

**To: Takashi [14:48]**

_ Not about the raffle. But adopting her, yes. _

 

**To: Takashi [14:48]**

_ Her name is gonna be Sema. It means sky in Turkish _ .

 

* * *

Adam was in the kitchen, cooking lunch for the day. Takashi had his little mentee, Keith over today, so Adam decided to make food that he knew the boy liked. He was still trying to win him over. Not that Adam blamed him for being cautious. He had grown up in a hostile environment for many of his developmental years. It was only a consequence of the world that he had no control over. So any curt responses or side eyes of suspicion, Adam did not take it personally. But he seemed to be making a more permanent presence in his life lately, and not that he had any problem with that, not at all. In fact, Adam thought it was good for Takashi to take on a mentee; he tended to be on the wilder side, even now, and as much as he was teaching Keith, Adam knew that Keith was teaching Takashi too. They just didn’t know it.

Adam was going very basic today, just some fried chicken and cornbread and green beans. He had heard his American colleagues talking about it once in the teacher’s lounge. When they had discovered he had never had fried chicken before, Jackie Flowers nearly keeled over. She was from South Carolina and swore by it. So Adam decided to give it a try. Takashi had mentioned him liking fried foods in passing a few weeks ago. 

He had his soothing playlist of instrumental soundtracks drifting through his domain. Slowly humming along and waving his utensils in time with the crescendo of the pieces. Adam made sure to be careful around the oil so he didn’t burn himself as he slowly rotated the chicken pieces until they were crispy brown. The cornbread was just about to be taken out of the oven. 

From the bedroom, he could hear Takashi on a conference call with the other Garrison base in Tokyo. Keith was nowhere to be found. 

He had just taken out the cornbread when he heard an unholy shriek. Adam felt himself jump in the air, and nearly dropped the glass pan right onto the floor and onto his feet. He put it on the counter and turned around. He yanked off his oven mitts and peered into the hallway of the apartment. 

From the guest bedroom, Keith came darting out, letting out another shriek as he ran into the living room and vaulted over and onto the couch. Adam turned his head this way and that once more, to try and figure out what the heck spooked him so much. 

Takashi even poked his head out of the master office, his eyebrows furrowed. When he saw Adam’s bewildered face he tilted his head. “Everything alright out here?” 

Adam shrugged his shoulders. “I am about to find out. Go back,” he shooed. 

Takashi made a fake gagging sound, which caused Adam to chuckle before he closed the door again.   

Adam made his way into the living room. He saw Keith was huddled on himself on the couch, his knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around them. Adam cleared his throat to notify that Adam was in the room. He sat down on the opposite side of the couch as not to scare Keith off. 

“Are you okay, Keith?” Adam asked. 

“Fine,” Keith responded. Adam could not see those indigo eyes under the long black fringe of his hair. 

“I think that shriek you gave off, would tell me otherwise,” Adam countered softly. 

It was then Keith lifted his head up and glared at Adam. Adam reminded himself to not take any of this personally. Keith was still developing and adjusting to this new lifestyle. 

“It’s nothing.” 

Adam wasn’t about to give up though. “You can tell me. I promise this is a no judge zone.” 

Keith scoffed. “You judge Shiro all the time.” 

Adam conceded that point to Keith with a small smile. “I mean, yes. But Shiro is a different story. I am allowed to judge his bad choices as his significant other. And he deserves those judgments. Especially where his cooking and baking is involved.” 

Keith still didn’t smile, but he wasn’t actively glaring at Adam anymore. Which is a little victory Adam was willing to take. 

“Yeah, I think he tried to break my teeth with those cookies he gave me once.” 

Adam laughed at the memory. It was the first time Takashi had brought Keith to their home. Adam had been out that day at the community center, and Takashi had taken it upon himself to try and bake chocolate chip cookies. To little success. It took Keith a while to warm up to the idea that anything in this house was edible until he tried Adam’s food. 

“It is the thought that counts, I suppose,” Adam pondered. 

Suddenly he felt fur brush against his leg. He looked down to see Sema looking for attention. Adam bent down and picked her up, giving her a kiss on the head. She purred at the affection. When he looked back at Keith, he had stiffened and was glaring daggers at Sema. Adam didn’t know how she managed it, but she seemed to look smug. 

Adam arched an eyebrow and looked back at Takashi’s mentee. “Did Sema scare you?” 

“That cat is a demon from hell,” Keith growled. 

Adam did not know how to properly respond to that harsh statement. “Well, those are some...strong words to use. Why do you say that about my baby?” 

“Because she’s evil.” 

“I think that may be exaggerating a bit.” 

Keith was adamant though. “No, she is. Because I was seeing if she was under the bed, and I couldn’t see anything because it was so dark. So I stuck one of those foam sticks Shiro had from the Diamondbacks game under, and then all of a sudden a claw came out and snatched it from me! Then she came darting out and tried to take a swipe!”

Adam looked down at his cat. “Now, Sema. Is that true?” 

Keith threw his hands up in the air. “Why are you asking the stupid cat? It can’t talk!” 

“Relax,  _ zuy _ . Sema probably just thought you were playing a game with her. She is not evil or a demon.”

Keith seemed unconvinced. “Would you like to pet her?” 

He shook his head with vigor. Adam moved a little closer to Keith, and he leaned away from the cat. 

“I’ll hold her the entire time. I promise she won’t bite.” 

“You can’t guarantee that.” 

Adam agreed. “No, I cannot. But I think you can trust me on this one.” 

He watched Keith eye the cat carefully. He looked up at Adam and he nodded his head in encouragement. “Just slowly hold your hand out so she can sniff you first. She’ll come to you.” 

Keith did as he was told, and Sema did exactly what he knew she’d do. Her little nose hit the pads of Keith’s fingertips. Then she licked him. He saw Keith startle a little. Adam winked in return. 

“That means she really likes you. She won’t lick just anyone you know. See, she is friendly.” 

Keith gave her a little pet before snatching his hand away. Adam put Sema back onto the floor so she could go find Kiku. 

“Why does it smell like something is burning?” Keith suddenly asked. 

Adam jumped out of the couch. He started to exclaim things in Pashto as he ran into the kitchen. He had stupidly left the stove on! Quickly he turned it off and moved it to an unused burner and took out the rest of the chicken. 

Takashi then took that as his moment to walk in. Adam whipped around to block the folly he had made. But Takashi was smart enough to catch on. His jaw dropped open and he pointed a finger at Adam. 

“Do not say anything!” Adam warned. 

“And you talk shit about me burning things!” Takashi yelled anyway. 

“I was trying to help Keith with his fear of Sema!” Adam countered. 

“Doesn’t matter! You burned the food!” 

“I prefer to call it extra crispy. And I shall eat it and leave the more favorable parts for you and Keith.” 

“Gee thanks,” Keith deadpanned from behind Takashi. He had his arms crossed, but a small smirk was graced on his face.  

That was a win in Adam’s book. Keith seemed to be finally warming up. 

 

* * *

“I do think we look ridiculous, just so you know,” Adam informed Takashi.

Takashi turned around from getting dressed. Adam was always one to admire his boyfriend’s marvelously toned body, but even this ugly sweater couldn’t save them. Not really. Takashi was wearing a garish red and white striped sweater that had a reindeer flexing with the words  _ Gain Deer _ on its bicep. It was the ugliest thing Adam had ever seen, and he did not know why Takashi had roped him into doing this. He was fine with taking the photo with the Santa at the local pet store in Phlat City, but wearing these things? Really? What was the point, when you could wear something just as festive but much more classy?

Takashi had tried to convince Adam to get a green sweater that had the design of reindeers on top of one another. Adam had blushed so vividly when he saw it in the store, he had to walk away. Takashi had been in hysterics. Instead, he had compromised, with a much classier looking green sweater. It had little holly berries and poinsettias scattered around it. Just as festive, but not nearly as raunchy. 

Plus if they were taking the photo, they were obviously intending to keep it. And Adam invited students to their home every few months. He could not be seen in such a thing, lest he wants his students to make fun of him. (Because good God, students gossip like there is no tomorrow, and anything they can get on instructors, they will use to their advantage.) 

Takashi finished putting his sweater on and leaned up to kiss Adam’s cheek. “Well, Stretch, I think you look dashing.” 

Adam rolled his eyes and pushed Takashi’s head away with a little more force than necessary. But he hated when he used that nickname, and Takashi knew it. And by the laugh that came out of his mouth, he knew what he was getting. 

“Let’s wrangle up the imps. I’d rather not be in this thing longer than necessary.” 

It did not take long to do that. Kiku was always the more willing of the two to get into the crate, while Sema took a little more time and bribing to do so. Sema kept meowing the entire ride there in protest of being locked up. Adam kept apologizing to his baby. 

There was a pretty short line when they got there. Most people brought their dogs with them to take the photo with Santa. Adam turned to Takashi. 

“You better hold Kiku over your chest so it hides that hideous reindeer on your sweater,” Adam advised. 

Takashi pouted. It would not work this time. “What? That takes all the fun out of an ugly sweater.” 

“I do not understand why these are even a thing. But if we intend to keep this photo in our house, you hide it. Kids come over! They can’t see you in something so... _ tacky _ . Please, humor me.” 

Takashi made sure to make a spectacle of it. He sighed overdramatically and rolled his eyes so hard Adam thought they would get stuck behind his head. “Okay,  _ fine _ ,” he groaned. 

“But!” He exclaimed, “You cannot stop me from wearing it to the Holt’s Christmas party!” 

“Would not dream of it. You and Matt can look ridiculous together. As you do every year,” Adam said. 

He looked over and his eyes lit up. He put the carrier that held Kiku and ran over to grab something. He held it in his hands to show Adam; it was a pair of elf ears.

“I think those are meant for large dogs,” Adam commented. He took it off and as a joke put it on Takashi’s head to see if they would fit.  

“It fits though! If you can’t let me show my festivity on my sweater, then I will find it somewhere else.” 

Adam just sighed and shook his head. 

 

* * *

Hunk put his hands on Lance’s shoulders. He looked down at the lankier teen’s blue eyes.

“Lance, please. I need moral support here,” Hunk begged. 

Lance looked back at the office door in front of them. The plaque that read Commander A. Wali shined in the dim lighting. He had a grimace on his face as he looked towards Hunk again. 

“But Commander Wali is scary, dude!” he complained. 

Hunk bent his knees and clapped his hands on his best friend’s shoulders again. He nodded his head in agreement. 

“Exactly! That’s why I need you here.” 

“Why didn’t you ask Pidge or someone else?” he whined. 

“Because you were the only person around. And you’re my best friend. C’mon, help a pal out!” 

Lance let out a loud groan and threw his head back. He closed his eyes and sighed but eventually nodded. 

“ _ Dios mío _ , fine I will. Let’s get this over with.”

Hunk crushed his best friend into a bear hug filled with gratitude. “Oh, you are the best Lance! Just the best!” 

Hunk finally let him down and they both walked over to the door. It was closed, but the light was on, meaning he was in. It was also his designated office hours. Lance watched Hunk close his eyes and take a deep breath in before knocking on the door. A moment later it hissed open to allow them in. Hunk went in first followed by Lance. 

Lance did a quick glance around the office. He had never been inside Commander Wali’s office before. It looked very lived in. There were two seats in front of his desk, as well as a worn out little couch on the far wall. Behind him was a shelf that housed a shadowbox of both a Japanese and American flags, along with an impressive collection of books and medals to boot. 

Commander Wali was behind his desk typing something out on his computer. Even in sitting form, the man was intimidating. Lance had to crane his neck to speak with him standing, and Lance was not that short. But Commander Wali was easily almost seven feet at least! The man looked up at the two of them. When he saw Lance, an eyebrow rose but he did not say anything for a moment. He looked back at the computer finished typing something out, used a little remote to close the door and then turned his attention to them. 

“Cadet Garrett,” he greeted, then turned to Lance. “Cadet McClain?” 

“Sir,” Hunk and Lance returned at the same time. 

Commander Wali gestured to for them to take a seat. They both did. Hunk practically fell into his. Lance could see the sweat forming on his forehead. Hunk adjusted the yellow band around his forehead.

“What brings you two to my office today?” he questioned. His deep voice calm. 

If he wasn’t so intimidating and strict all the time, Lance thought he would have liked him as an instructor. His older sister Veronica swore by him when she was a cadet here. Praised him all the time. Lance had no idea what she saw in him. 

Hunk then dug into his backpack for some papers. He moved the seat forward so it was closer to Commander Wali’s desk. The Commander moved some things to make room for Hunk. Including a little pot that was filled with pens and a little flag of a country, he did not recognize. 

“I just need some clarification on Unit eight. I know we have that giant exam next week, and I’ve been sweating it for weeks now,” he rambled. 

Commander Wali put his hands up in a placating gesture. “Cadet, relax. If you need help, I will give it to you. Now, what problems are you having specifically within the unit? Perhaps I can explain it again and then we can do some practice problems. Do you have your calculator?” 

Lance tuned out their conversation altogether. He did not have a class with Commander Wali, because he taught mostly engineering courses. Including the hardest course, the Garrison had to offer. He only knew that because Hunk was getting anxiety over passing it all year. He kept himself occupied by looking around the room from his seat. 

He was jolted when he felt something rub against his leg. Two things. Lance looked down to see two cats purring and nudging their heads against his cadet uniform. He looked up startled. Commander Wali was still going over something for Hunk, who was writing like his life depended on it. 

Lance tried to clear his throat. “Uh, Commander?” 

He held up a finger in the universal gesture of  _ please wait a minute _ , as he kept talking in a soft tone.

“Do you understand?” he finally asked. 

Hunk sighed in relief. “Yes. Thank you so much.” 

Commander Wali nodded. He adjusted his glasses over his hazel eyes and turned to Lance. 

“What is it, Cadet McClain?” 

“Uh,” he stammered. “There are cats in your office?” 

All he did was arch an eyebrow and sigh. He let out a little chirp noise, which both cats responded to. They both trotted behind the desk. The gray fluffy one jumped onto his lap while the calico bobtail perched herself on the desk. 

“Yes, they are mine.” 

“Why are they in here?” 

Commander Wali gave him a warning look. Like he did not like the tone Lance used. He shrunk down. “Sorry. I was just curious.” 

He pet the gray one with long strokes of his hand. “It is good to change up their environment once in a while I suppose. They keep me company on long days.” 

“What are their names?” Hunk asked. Then he quickly tacked on a “sir.” 

“The gray one is Sema and the calico is Kiku.” 

“Can I pet them?” Hunk asked leaning forward.

Commander Wali shrugged his shoulders. “If they let you, sure.” 

Lance kept looking at the two cats. They looked oddly familiar to him, but he did not know where. It would bug Lance all day until he figured it out. What did he know about Commander Wali? Really, nothing. What did Ronnie tell him about her favorite instructor? A whole lot. But most times Lance wasn’t fully paying attention to his sister’s tirades. Then it clicked. 

“I’ve seen these cats before!” He exclaimed. 

Commander Wali issued a firm stare. “Watch your tone, Cadet.” 

He sheepishly smiled, the Commander did not do it in return. “My older sister, Ronnie, or Veronica, she showed me a photo once. It was you and Shiro in ugly Christmas sweaters with Santa and these cats!” 

Commander Wali’s eyebrows pinched together and a pained expression crossed his face at the mention. 

“Yes, I remember your sister well. A brilliant student. Now, Cadet, you are not in any of my classes. Why are you here exactly?” 

Lance knew he was changing the subject. He did it swiftly and calmly. He had almost expected the Commander to lash out like he heard he did with Dave Qian once. 

“I was just here for moral support for Hunk.” 

The Commander glanced at the two of them. He adjusted his glasses once more and stopped petting Sema. “I see. Well, cadets, I am busy today. If you do not have any more questions, Cadet Garrett, I think it’d be best to see yourselves out.”

That was kind of harsh. But they both stood up. Hunk packed his things up into his backpack and shouldered the strap. 

“No, but thank you again, Commander Wali. I appreciate it.” 

“You are welcome. See you on Monday. Good night.” 

As soon as they were both out, the door hissed closed behind them. Lance glanced back for a moment before they started walking. 

“Geez, he’s a bit of a wet blanket,” Lance commented. 

Hunk grimaced and shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. But his cats were cute!” 

“Yeah, they were. Hey, wanna head to the Commissary?” 

Hunk’s face lit up. “Duh! I’m starving.” 

 

* * *

Shiro was talking to Curtis Acosta, his new communications expert on the bridge of the IGF-Atlas. Shiro had seen him in passing, but never actually talked to him before. They were the same age, but since they were in different field tracks, they just never had any reason to talk to one another before. Shiro found that he liked Curtis as a friend. He was friendly, extremely intelligent and not too bad on the eyes either. He had a soft voice but knew how to command a room too. Shiro was colored impressed.

He saw Curtis’s blue eyes shift over his shoulder. “Shiro, you have a visitor.” 

They were in a random hallway of the Garrison. No one paid them too much attention, as they all had other things to do before getting ready to launch the Atlas for the final portion of this godforsaken intergalactic war against Honerva and her robeasts. Shiro turned around and saw Colleen Holt walking up to them. 

She gave a soft smile to both of them. “Evening, gentlemen.” 

“Colleen, great to see you,” Shiro responded. Colleen all but bear hugged him. Shiro grunted at the surprise but was grateful for it nonetheless. 

“Oh Commander Acosta, I suppose you can get one too,” she said. 

Curtis’s blue eyes widened and his mouth opened. Shiro had to admit he looked cute when he was startled. “Oh no, Dr. Holt. I’m alright.” 

Colleen shrugged her shoulders. “Well, suit yourself. Anywho, Shiro, I know this is just horrible timing on my part, but I have something to give you that you may appreciate.”

Shiro tilted his head. “What are you talking about?” 

She tsked and waved her hand. “It would be best if you followed me. Curtis, you are free to join too. I think you’ll like this.” 

The two men shared a look of confusion. Shiro shrugged his shoulders. 

“Best not to question Colleen Holt.” 

Curtis smiled at that and let out a small laugh. “Yeah, no need to tell me twice.” 

Colleen led them down some hallways until they were out of the main Garrison building. She was taking them towards the living complexes on the property. She opened the door to her house and ushered them inside. The home was large and friendly. 

“You two wait here, I’ll be right back. Katie! Come help me with something please!” 

“Okay, mom,” he heard Pidge’s begrudging voice answer back. 

“What do you think she wants to show you?” Curtis wondered. 

“I have no idea.” 

A minute later Colleen came down with Pidge following right behind her. In Colleen’s arms, was a cat. And not just any ordinary cat, but a fluffy gray one. Shiro felt his eyes widen and a surge of emotions overcome him. And in Pidge’s arms was the familiar calico. 

“Sema and Kiku? They’re still alive?” Shiro breathed out. 

Colleen smiled and gently passed Sema over into Shiro’s arms. Her blue eyes were still strikingly vibrant. As she looked up at Shiro, she leaned in to smell him and then let out a large meow. She practically jumped out of his arms and onto his shoulder. A place she always loved to perch on Adam. 

Pidge then handed over Kiku who also pranced over to Shiro. She cried in joy too as she jumped into Shiro’s welcoming arms. There was no doubt they were older, but Shiro had never been so glad to see them. 

“How did you come across them?” he asked. 

Colleen grimaced. “Well, you know, after Adam,” she paused thinking of the right word to say, “passed on, the Garrison had to clean out his living quarters. I found them and took them in. I held out hope that you would come back so they could reunite with you. Of course, you’ve been so busy these past few months I barely had time to catch your attention for more than five minutes. But today seemed like the perfect day.”

Shiro felt tears pricking in his eyes. It had been months since he found out about Adam’s untimely death. And he had found time within himself to find some semblance of closure. He still talked with Hakim once in a while. But this was really the last living thing left that Adam gave him. The little Turkish Angora he adopted as retaliation for Shiro surprising him with the Japanese Bobtail. 

“They’re beautiful,” Curtis complimented. 

Sema purred into his hand as if giving approval. Then she licked him softly. Shiro took that as a sign and smiled.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! Most of these events are based on real things from my life. My mom and I surprised my dad with our old cat because when we called him for reference at the pet adoption place, he was at a Jets game and drunk so he agreed and forgot about it. So it was a surprise!
> 
> The text exchange between Adam and Shiro about the Turkish Angora is based on a real conversation my parents had, and that is how we actually ended up adopting my second dog. 
> 
> And the thing where Sema sucks in the foam stick and scares the crap out of Keith is also based on a real experience I had with my old cat. I used to call her a demon all the time. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated by me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
